At the beach
by Fork-Tongued-Nemesis
Summary: New version!Sonic and Amy get caught in a little scene, so they get back at the people who caught them! SonicxAmy, slight yaoi! Rated for kissing and possible cussing. Complete
1. Some people wait a lifetime

**I have decided to totally re-write this story. It did not make any sense what so ever, so here are the ages. This is a whole different plot to the first one I may add chapters, if I get about 3-4 reviews. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic team, though I wish I did!**

**Sonic: 15  
Amy: 12  
Tails: 8  
Cream: 6**

* * *

**_At the beach_**

Amy knew that this was going to be a great day, today was her chance to finally win Sonic's heart. She Cream and Cheese, Tails, Chris, his mum, his dad and Chuck were going to the beach. This was a day of relaxation and happiness, Amy was so excited. Sonic had even agreed to go with them this time, sure he was a hydrophobic but she wouldn't let anything happen to 'her' Sonic that's for sure.

Amy hade finally packed all of her stuff into her back pack, which consisted of sun tan lotion, her bikini skirt, her black sunglasses and a bottle of water. She left her room and walked down towards the others who were standing next to the plane, obviously waiting for her. Sonic was there tapping his foot impatiently as usual, Amy smiled and got into one of the few seats which were in the plane. Sonic was out next to Amy on right wing, she was always staring at him.

Sonic could feel her gaze and turned towards her with his usual cocky grin and a wink, this made Amy blush. Sonic was caught off guard when the plane started to move and nearly fell off the wing, Amy tried to look back and see if he was ok. He was, he was now laying on the wing, a white knuckle grip. He seemed to be hanging on for dear life, Amy giggled.

Amy looked behind herself and saw Cream and Cheese looking out the window.  
"This is gonna be so much fun, right Cheese?" she asked the little chao.  
"Chao, chao!" he said happily, this made Amy smile.

Amy looked in front of her and saw Chris sitting in the seat, Chris' mum, dad and grandfather were in the car which was driving slowly on the road. Amy caught sight of Chris looking out the window at Sonic. Amy smiled, Sonic could attract anybody's attention. Male or female. This thought made her giggle, she could imagine Sonic paired up with Chris. That was a bad though, she shivered and thought that thought was gross. It wasn't funny at all!

They soon arrived at the beach, Tails had landed the X tornado behind the Thorndyke beach house. That way they wouldn't attract any attention from possible fans. This was like their own private spot, which it was. The Thorndyke's had bought this to be in private instead of causing a rucuss, since Mrs. Thorndyke was an actress. It would be nice to not get asked for a photograph for once.

Amy got out of the plane soon enough, with Cream and Cheese and Tails. They were all down on the beach, Cream had decided to make a sand castle and Amy was helping. They were enjoying themselves, but Sonic wasn't.

Since he didn't like water, there was not much to do but just run along the beach. Fighting Eggman was even more entertaining than this, Sonic sighed. He then just sat in a lounge chair, a white and red umbrella over head and began to fall asleep.

Sonic heard a cry of.  
"Hey who's up for volley ball!" It was Chris, Sonic decided that the beach was not the best place to take a nap.  
"Hey, I'll give it a go!" shouted Sonic and jumped off of the lounge chair, Chris was smiling.  
"C'mon then Sonic!" He said steering Sonic towards where the volley ball net was placed. Chris looked at the others.  
"Hey guys! C'mon, lets play volley ball" Cream and Amy stopped building the sand castle and Tails had stopped sunbathing with Cheese, they all walked to the volley ball net.

"So, boys against girls?" asked Chris, Amy looked around.  
"Er... there's not many girls around Chris" Cream agrred.  
"Yeah, there's only two of us"  
Sonic decided to settle this quickly or this would take a long time.  
"I'll play on the girls side" he said and walked towards their side of the volley ball net.  
Ok, Sonic. But I must warn ya, I'm a champ at volley ball" said Chris, Sonic grinned.  
"Bring it on" he said cockily.

Chris hit the ball over and Sonic jumped then hit it back over, Tails was using his two tails to fly around and hit it over. Amy soon jumped up and gave the ball a dominant whack, it hit the floor and the first match was over.

"Wow Amy, where'd you learn to play like that?" asked Chris a bit scared that he may get hit in the face with the ball.  
"It's not that hard to pelt the ball towards the floor Chris" she said shrugging, Sonic smiled.  
"Carry on playing then?" asked Chris, Amy smirked.  
"Bring it on!" she said in the same manner that Sonic did earlier.

Chris once again hit the ball as hard as he could and Amy got to the floor just in time to hit it over the net, Amy quickly got up and watched Sonic hit the ball over but not hit the floor. Cheese hit the ball over and Cream did but then it hit the floor as it went over Creams head when she hit it.

"Whoops" she said with her hand covering her mouth, she looked at Amy and Sonic apologetically. Amy smiled.  
"It wasn't you're fault Cream" said Amy, Cream smiled.

Sonic was holding the ball in his hands, Amy didn't even notice that he had even left. Sonic handed Amy the ball and Amy hit it up then Sonic hit it over, Chris hit it back and Amy jumped up and pelted it towards the ground again. They once again scored!

They played volley ball for half an hour then Chris' team gave up, Chris' team had 5 while Sonic's team had 8.

Chris walked to his mum and dad who were over a barbecue, they were making hot dogs and burgers. Chris' mum and dad weren't the best of cooks but they could make a mean meal. I mean really mean, as in sick to the stomach mean.

Cream and Cheese were now laying down on a lounge chair sleeping, playing volley ball must have really warn them out.

Amy took this chance to sneak away as everyone was busy, she was walking near a few big rocks which she could sit on. They were covered in seaweed and grime, but she didn't care. Amy had alrealy changed into her red with yellow hearts bikini, she sat on a small but large rock. Looking out to sea, it was beautiful.

Sonic looked around, where was Amy? She must have gone for a walk or something. He took off down the beach to find her, he was on the opposite side of the beach to Amy though. Sonic had searched all of that area, passing people and running back in the same direction which he came.

Sonic ran up the right side of the beach this time, he slowed to a walk. He might miss something, he walked to the rocks and he saw her sitting there, her legs up by her chest her arms hugging them and her head on her knees. He smiled, she looked beautiful.

Wait... beautiful? Did he really just think that? The heat must be getting to him. Sonic walked to her, she must have heard him coming as her head turned to him.

"Hey Sonic" she said with a smile, he gave her his cocky grin.  
"Hey Ames" he paused.  
"Why are you out here by yourself?" he asked, Amy shook her head..  
"No reason" she said, Sonic nodded.  
"Ok. Mr. and Mrs Thorndyke are making hot dogs and burgers, you want something?" Sonic asked, she shook her head.  
"Nah. It's funny" she said, Sonic looked at her weirdly.  
"What's funny?" he asked, Amy giggled.  
"I wore my bathing suit and I didn't even go swimming" Sonic smiled.  
"Do you want to go swimming then?" he asked, the water wasn't that deep. It wasn't too shallow either and the rock wasn't to big for her to possibly fall off by 'accident'.  
"Yeah, that's the whole reason that I came here" she smiled, she knew his plan and would he be in for a surprise.  
"Well wish granted" he said quickly and pushed her, but one problem. She grabbed onto him and they both fell in the water.

When Amy surfaced she saw Sonic screaming.  
"Help! I'm gonna drown" Amy was standing.  
"Er, Sonic?" she said to get his attention, he stopped screaming and splashing about and looked around.  
"Oh..." he said in embarassment. Amy giggled at him, he chuckled nervously with a blush.

He stood up and watched her burst into laughter, he scowled. She was really begining to bug him now.  
Sonic moved forward and kissed her straight on the lips, that had shut her up. But Sonic didn't think about what would happen next, Amy was kissing back. Now not only did Sonic blush, but he was also rythmically kissing back. He was in a stae of shock, he didn't know that kissing Amy Rose would be so, nice.

They let go of each other a while later, looking into each others eyes.

"Wow..." she said stunned at what just happened, Sonic didn't say anything. He just stood there like a statue, he was glued to one place. Amy touched his cheek with her bare hand, she had put her gloves into her backpack a while ago while she changed into her bikini. Sonic was looking at her with half lidded eyes.

"I-I want to try that again" he said, Amy flushed red.  
"Ok" se said and leaned in, he leaned in too. Their lips connected again and they enjoyed their second kiss.

They didn't know about the people that were watching them though, they were hiding behind a few rocks. The couple were oblivious to them. They were all snickering and giggling, there were faint whispers of.

"See, I told you he liked her" it was Tails, Chris snickered.  
"Yeah, you were right" he said quietly back.

The two had soon broke apart for air and Chris and Tails held the camera up.

"And... cut!" said Tails excitedly, Sonic looked back towards the sound and saw Tails with a camera in hand.  
"Oh, hi Sonic!" he chuckled nervously, Sonic backed up a bit.  
"It's not what it looks like" he said, Tails laughed.  
"That's the reason you wanted to kiss her again huh?" he then burst out laughing, he went to show Chris' mum, dad and grandfather the footage of the two hedgehogs in their private moment.

Sonic was about to go after them when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder, he looked back to see Amy looking at him with a tender, loving smile.  
"Just leave it" she said.  
"But..."  
"It's alright, we can get them back" she says.  
"How?" he asked, Amy grinned.  
"Sonic we're gonna... " everything else was a whisper and they both conjurred up a plan to get the two boys back.

Sonic and Amy arrived back and everybody was smiling at them, Chuck had chuckled at the two.  
"I saw what happened, them boys need to learn not to get into anyone's private situations" he said with a chuckle again. Amy giggled.

* * *

It was now coming close to sundown, but not quite just yet. Everybody had burgers and hot dogs then ate them, Cream and Cheese were now awake and eating some ice cream after they had eaten their hot dogs of course. 

Mr and Mrs Throndyke were talking to Chuck with a glass of wine in hand, talking about all of Chucks crazy inventions.

Sonic and Amy smiled at each other and nodded, since the adults were busy this was the perfect time. Amy stood up.  
"Ok, Chris, Cream and Cheese, Tails how about we play truth or dare?" she asked, Tails nodded.  
"Ok then"  
Count me in" said Chris.  
"Me and Cheese want to play too!" Cream said, Amy nodded.  
"Ok then, sit in a circle" she said, they all did as told.

Chris smiled.  
"Ok, so who's first?" he asked, Amy smiled.  
"You go first Chris" Sonic gave her a look and she looked back with a 'I know what I'm doing look'. He nodded.  
"Ok, Amy. Truth or dare?" he asked, Amy thought for a moment.  
"Dare" She said shrugging.

Uh oh, Sonic knew what was coming next.

"Ok then Amy, you have to sit in Sonic's lap for the remainder of the game" he said, Amy nodded and sat on Sonic's lap. Sonic put her where 'he' was comfortable, he did not want her sitting on 'him'. Her back was pressed firmly against his chest.

"Cream, truth or dare?" asked Amy, Cream smiled.  
"Dare please" Amy thought for a minute, then it hit her.  
"I dare you to drink that whole bottle of water in one go" she said, Cream smiled with a nod.

Cream drank from the bottle, she took it all down. Her throat was burning a little, but aside from that she was fine.  
"Done!" she said.  
"Is it my turn now?" she asked, Amy nodded.  
"Mr Tails, truth or dare?" she asked the twin tailed kitsune.  
"Truth"  
"Is it true that the X tornado is nothing but a piece of-" Amy glared at her.  
"Cream..." she warned.  
"Rubbish" she finished off.  
"No, it's not" he said with a frown.  
"Ok, so Sonic. Truth or dare?" he asked, Sonic didn't know what to choose. Tails could ask him the truth question ' Do you love Amy?' while the dare will be somehting like 'kiss Amy on the lips' he decided to go with the latter.  
"Dare" he said, Tails smirked.  
"Kiss Amy... with tongues" Sonic knew it would come.  
"Fine... but you guys have got to look away!"  
"Fine" they said, Sonic watched them turn their backs on him.

Sonic pulled Amy close then and dragged his tongue along her bottom lip, Amy opened her mouth and let him have his way with her. She liked it but it was a new feeling to her, she has never been kissed like this before. Sonic was enjoying this, his eyes soon closed and his hands moved around her waist bringing her closer. Her arms were around his neck in an instant, her eyes closing also. Her legs were on either side of his body, he could really feel the heat of her body. Her tongue was moist, her mouth was wet. He loved this. No he loved her, he did know the answer to that bothering question now.

Sonic pulled away soon after, panting heavily. He could feel Amy's chest against his, breathing. He turned his head in embarassment, Amy turned his head back and kissed his forehead.

Tails and Chris had turned around in the middle of them kissing and was smirking at the two. Sonic looked past Amy's head to them. He blushed.  
"You said that you'd turn around" he said, Tails and Chris nodded.  
"We did" they said in unison, Cream still had her back to them.  
"Can I turn around now?" she asked.  
"Yeah Cream!" Amy said. Ceam turned and smiled at the two.

It was now Sonic's turn. He knew that it was time.  
"Chris, truth or dare?" he asked the human, Chris smirked.  
"Dare" Sonic smirked at him.  
"I dare you... to kiss Tails on the lips" he said, Chris grimaced.  
"No way!"  
"Coward" said Sonic.  
"I am not a coward!" he said and kissed Tails, Tails was trying to escapse but couldn't. Sonic and Amy were snickering at the two, this was so funny. Poor Cream had shielded her eyes with her hands, her chao was doing the same.

Chris pulled away after his tongue touched Tails', Tails spat on to the floor in disgust.  
"I need to wash my mouth out real bad when I get home" said Tails, Sonic smirked.  
"Serves you right for taping me and Amy" he said, Amy made Sonic fall on his back with her on top and kissed him again. Sonic kissed back.

It was now 9:23pm, it was dark as you could imagine. The only lights that were on was the ones coming from the Thorndyke beach house,Chuck had turned the lights off and was now on his way to the car. He watched as the X tornado flew over head with a smile, Mr. and Mrs. Thorndyke were going to be leaving for their jobe tonight. So it was just the normal, Chris, Ella, Tanaka and Chuck with the Sonic crew.

* * *

When they arrived back at the mansion, Sonic and friends had gone inside to find Ella and Tanaka standing there. Waiting to greet them all. 

Chuck had now come in and walked towards his room. Ella stared at the front door.  
"Where's Mr. and Mrs. Thorndyke?" she asked, Chuck turned slightly.  
"They've got to go back to work" he said and went to his room, Ella smiled and closed the front door.

Ella quickly walked upstairs to see Chris and Tails playing with a video camera.  
"What are you two doing?" she asked, Chris turned with a smile.  
"We caught something interesting on tape, you wanna see?" he asked, Ella nodded and watched the tape.

Ella smiled. She knew that they would have ended up together when she first met Amy, she knew Amy as the little girl who had just a silly crush. But Ella knew that it was more than that, she did love him with all her heart. Even though she saw Sonic as the arrogant one who always ran and wouldn't admit his feelings, he had surprised her. On the tape they were kissing as if their lives depended on it.

"You two have fun now" she said and left the room, she quickly walked to Amy's room. The door was shut so Ella knocked and walked in.

_What if I told you it was all meant to be?  
Would you believe me, would you agree?  
Its almost that feeling that we've met before so tell me that you dont think Im crazy when I tell your love is here and now._

_A Moment like this.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I cant believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

Ella stared in awe when she saw Sonic laying on the bed with Amy's head on his chest, she was sleeping. Sonic turned his head.  
"Ella?" he asked, she nodded.  
"I heard about you and Amy. I think it's sweet" she sat on the bed.  
"Don't let Tails and Chris steal that girl from you, I can see that Tails likes her too" Ella winked.  
"You take care of her, she's such a sweet, innocent, energetic little girl" she said, Sonic shook his head as if to say no.  
"She's not a little girl" he paused and closed his eyes.  
"She's a young woman" he said and kissed Amy's forehead, she moaned and stirred.  
"Hmm... I agree" said Ella, Amy's eyes opened and she looked up.  
"Ella?" she asked, Ella smiled.  
"Heya Amy" she said with a smile, Amy loooked up at Sonic.  
"Hey Sonikku" she said, Sonic blushed slightly.  
"Sonikku?" he asked.  
"Don't you like it?" she asks, he nods.  
"Very cute" he said, Amy giggled.  
"Well, I've got to go to bed now" Ella yawned.  
"Have a nice sleep you two" she said and left the room with a light 'click' of the door.

_Everything changes, but beauty remains.  
Something so tender I cant explain.  
Well I may be dreaming but til I awake..Can we make the dream last forever?  
And I'll cherish all the love we share for a moment like this._

Sonic looked down at Amy, she got up and laid on the other side of where he was.  
"Sonic, we are going out now right?" she asks, he nods.  
"I've gotta discuss a few rules though. 1. Do NOT kiss me in front of Eggman 2. Do NOT hug me to death and 3. kiss me right here, right now." he finished off.

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I cant believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

Amy squealed and kissed him again, her heart soaring. She was pouring all of her emotion out into that one kiss, sure some people wait a life time for a moment like this. But Amy's moment was now. Sonic wrapped his arms around her waist, she was now in some red pajama pants and a red spaghetti strap top. Sonic pulled away and smiled.

_The speed of waiting love of all.  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall.  
So let me tell you this.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this..._

Amy's waiting had really paid off, Sonic was hers to keep. From here on end, at least that's what she hoped for. He really does love her that's for sure, he wouldn't have hugged her or kissed her other wise. Everything was so wonderful, she just thought that she was floating on air. It was like they were on a cloud on the beach and now here it feels as if she was on top of the world.

Sonic smiled and kissed her on the lips a peck.  
"I think that we better go to sleep. It's getting late" Amy said, Sonic shook his head  
"But I'm not sleepy" he said, Amy shook her head and sighed.  
"Ok, so what will make you sleepy?" she asked, Sonic didn't answer. He couldn't think of a reason that was good enough for his Amy.  
"I tell you what, I'll rub you're ears. How does that sound?" she asked, he nodded.  
"You don't mind doing that do you Ames?" he asked, Ames? Amy liked that.  
"No of course not, Sonikku" she said, he stayed on top of the covers while Amy got under. Sonic smiled at her, she smiled back. Amy then began to rub his ears with her fingertips, he leaned into the attention. Amy smiled, she could tell that he liked it.

Amy heard a noise, it sounded like somehting was hitting the covers quite fast. She looked around but continued to rub his ears, she looked behind Sonic and saw his tail wagging. She giggled, now she knew that he REALLY liked it. She leaned closer and kissed his cheek making him smile, he smiled and began to drift off to sleep. His eyes were closed but Amy could still hear the soft sound emmiting from him, he was purring.

Amy smiled and stopped rubbing his ears, she noticed that his breathing was slow and steady. She instantly knew that he was asleep or so she thought, she kissed his cheek once again.  
"Good night Sonikku, sweet dreams" she said softly in a whisper.  
"I love you" she added.  
"I love ou too" she heard him say, she looked at him. One of his eyes were open and he was smiling, he then closed that eye and began to drift off to sleep.

Amy smiled, he really did love her. She felt her heart flutter, those three words which she has been waiting to hear for so long. He finally said, she was over joyed. Amy soon fell asleep with a love which will burn for her hero forever, Sonic the hedgehog.

* * *

**I hope that you have enjoyed it, I will add chapters. Like I said, I need 3-4 reviews for that! Just don't forget to read my other stories also!**

**The song is not mine, obviously.  
People wait a lifetime by Kelly Clarkson.**

**R&R**


	2. At least I'm straight!

**Here is the second chapter out of... I do not know how many. I will work on this story, I will try and update 'Love me forever' soon. I said that I will try, not I will so do not expect anything from me.  
I hope that you enjoy reading this story so far, I will update as soon as I can!**

* * *

**_At least I am straight!_**

Today was a special day for Amy, Sonic and her had gotten together yesterday. Sonic had decided to take her out on a date, he decided to not have a fancy dinner and to just take her on one of his runs. Amy was really excited. She had worn her regular clothing, but there was something different. She wore a head band with a small, rose shaped flower on it. She did look quite nice.

She was now sitting on the couch with Cream and Cheese, Cream was smiling and talking with Amy.  
"I hope you have fun Amy!" she said cutely, Amy giggled.  
"I sure hope I do to" she said excitedly. Then there was a blue hedgehog which was running into the living room, he smiled at Amy. His new and lovable girlfriend.

"Hey Ames. You ready to go?" he asked, Amy nodded and jumped up off of the couch excitedly.  
"Ready when you are Sonikku" she said, he smiled and then walked with her to the front door with Cream and Cheese following.

"You guys have a great time!" she shouted to them with a wave, Amy smiled as Sonic picked her up.  
"Oh don't worry. Me and Amy are sure to have a great time" he said back to her, Cheese gave off a happy 'Chao!' to the two. Then Sonic and Amy were off.

* * *

As Sonic ran, Amy's bangs were getting in her face but she didn't mind. She was with her Sonikku, so she was happy enough. She sighed, she knew that she was going to have a good time. She looked in front, she was cradled in his arms like a baby. She didn't know where they were going but she knew that it would be great. 

Sonic was giving Amy some looks, he kept looking down every five seconds to see if she was ok. He always saw a smile on her face, he blushed when she nuzzled herself into hi chest. He chuckled and sped up a bit, he knew where he was heading. Into the mountains. It was his favourite spot for thinking, he would go there to get piece and quiet for a while. Away from Eggman and away from all his troubles. It was like heaven in a way. He knew that Amy would love the secret place which he had found.

Sonic soon slowed down when he reached a few trees, he stopped totally and looked around. No-one was in sight. He then bolted through the trees and into the forestry, he was smiling wide. He was going to give Amy a heart attack when she saw the breathtaking display.

They both stopped and Amy looked around. She gasped at the beautiful sight around her. It was surrounded by many trees, oak trees and a few apple trees, there was a small pond of some sort with a mini water fall which fell from a small ledge, the grass was a beautiful, healthy green colour with a few rose bushes scattered around.

Sonic put Amy down so that she could get a better look, she spun around in circles. She had never seen anything like it, the crystal clear water she saw a few golden fish swiming about in the pond. She smiled, this was a wonderful place. She quickly turned to Sonic and grabbed him in a bear hug. She squealed.

"Sonic, this place is so beautiful" she said, she pulled away.  
"How did you find it?"  
"If you travel as much as I do you see many spots like this" he said smiling, Amy smiled back.  
"I can't wait to tell Cream about this place" she said excitedly, Sonic frowned.  
"Um, I would like it if you didn't tell Cream." he said, Amy looked at him confused.  
"Why not, she will like all of the things around here?" she said, Sonic shook his head.  
"Amy this place is between me and you. Got it?" he asked, she nodded.  
"Okay..." she hugged him again, a bit softer than before.

Sonic quickly sat down on the grass next to the pond, he then patted the space next to him. To indicate Amy to sit down next to him, she complied and sat right next to him. Sonic then hesitantly placed his arm around her back, she leaned her head on his shoulder. Sonic looked to her and saw the hair band, he smiled. He pushed her away for a minute and got up, he then walked over to a rose bush and plucked one of the roses out, careful because of the thorns. He then walked back to Amy and kneeled down, he placed it in her quills behind the head band then smiled at his handy work.

"There, now you look more um... cuter than before" he said blushing slightly while rubbing behind his neck, Amy giggled with a light pink blush going across her cheeks.  
"Thank you Sonic" she smiled happily.

Sonic laid down on his back, his hands behind his head and a laid back look on his face. Amy knew that this was the perfect time, she then placed her head on his chest gently and kept herself there. Sonic smiled while looking down at her, she loves romance he knows that for a fact.

Sonic and Amy had stayed in that place for another four hours, just talking and hugging. Sonic may not have been scared to kiss her yesterday, but he was nervous about kissing her now. It was weird to him, first there was confidence and then it's all gone.

* * *

After another hour and a half, Sonic and Amy headed home. Sonic carried Amy bridle style again, Amy had her arms around his neck. This was just like when ever he saved her, she knew that she had fallen deeply in love with the hedgehog. 

They arrived home and walked into the mansion. When inside they saw Chris and Tails playing a video game, Tails wasn't one to play video games. So how did Chris manage to get him to play one. Sonic put Amy down and walked to them, he saw them playing a japanese game. It was all fighting, Tails against Chris.

Sonic walked to Amy and kissed her on the forehead, he didn't know where the confidence came from. He then watched her walk away into the kitchen.

Sonic then saw Ella walk past Chris and Tails.  
"What are you two up to then?" she asked looking at the screen, she didn't have anything better to do. She had nothing to cook, nothing to clean. All she could do was relax and enjoy her 'day off' until someone was hungry or something needed cleaning.

Sonic then got a devious smile and began to walk past the two.  
"Except kissing..." he said smugly, Tails and Chris paused the game and looked at Sonic with blushes on each others face.  
"Hey you kissed Amy and we taped it" said Tails, Sonic smiled and pulled out a small tape from his quills.  
"We got Mr and Mrs Thorndyke to tape your little fiasco too" he said grinning, he then threw the tape up and down playfuly.  
"Life has it's surprises and we just have to accept them... oh well..." he said.  
"You still kissed Amy" said Tails grimacing.  
"At least I'm straight!" he said and walked off with a grin. Tails was blushing and speachless.

Ella looked at the two.  
"You two kissed?" she asked, Tails and Chris blushed. Ella started laughing.  
"Oh you have really made my day!" she stated while walking back to the kitchen, while in there she stopped laughing and looked to see Amy making herself a salad sandwich. Ella smiled at her.  
"Hello there Amy" she stated happily.  
"How was your date with Sonic?" she asked, Amy smiled.  
"It went great!" she said happily back.  
"Where did he take you?" she asked, Amy stopped and looked down to the knife in her hand. She then remembered Sonic words.

* * *

_Flashback _

"Amy this place is between me and you. Got it?" he asked, she nodded.  
"Okay..." she hugged him again, a bit softer than before.

_End flashback_

* * *

Amy thought up an answer quickly.  
"He just took me around the city on a run" she said, Ella smiled.  
"At least your happy!" then she walked off. 

When Ella was gone, she ate her sandwich in silence. She thought about her little adventure with Sonic today, she loved every moment of it. He and her actually got to know each other better, Amy did not know that Sonic was lactose intolerant. Just like her! She giggled.

Amy had finished her sandwich after about five minutes and began to walk upstairs with two glasses of orange juice, she walked into her room. This was where she though she would find him, he was asleep on the bed. He had run for quite a while, so she couldn't really blame him. She smiled and placed the glasses of orange juice onto the small, chestnut, bed side table. She then sat on the red cushioned bed with red satin sheets, the bed was all red aside from the mahogany bed frame. She looked around the rest of the room, she saw her light blue brush on the chestnut, dressing table, it had a big mirror and a stool to go with it. Then she looked towards two full mirrored doors which contained her dresses. She sighed, she definately needed something else to where when she got back home.

She looked back to Sonic who was sleeping peacfully, she smiled and began to shake him gently.  
"Sonic?Sonic?" se asked patiently, but she wasn't the type or person to wait too long. She then shook her head and blew on his ear, she heard him laugh lightly then he opened his eyes and saw Amy. He jumped back a bit.  
"Wow! Don't do that!" he said, she smiled.  
"You should have woken up then" she said, he shook his head. Amy held out a glass of orange juice to him, he took it with a smile.  
"Thanks" he said taking a sip, she nodded.  
"No problem" then she drank some and looked him right in the eyes. He looked right back with an intense gaze, Amy then grabbed his glance and placed it on the bedside table along with hers and then she pounced on him.

Amy was on top of him sitting on his stomach, she grinned evilly and Sonic began to feel un comfortable.  
"Amy. What are you planning?" he asked, Amy just grinned some more. She then ran her hands up and down his chest, onto his side and-  
"AMY... STOP!" he shouted having a laughing fit, Amy giggled.  
"I don't think so Sonic" she said and tickled him some more.  
"PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING!!" he shouted in fits of laughter, he then found a new strength and flipped them over and pinned her arms down.  
"HA! Tables have turned!" he said and then the door flung open.

There stood Ella, Tanaka and Chuck all with their mouths ajar. Sonic and Amy were silent, they couldn't speak.  
"I-I can explain" said Sonic, Ella just tapped her foot and grabbed him by the ear he winced.  
"Ow! Stop yanking my ear!" he shouted, Ella gave a 'hmf' and kept walking until she got downstairs. When there she put Sonic on the couch then sat next to him.

"Sonic! What do you think you are playing at?! You could have hurt her! She's way to young for that!" she shouted at him, Sonic looked at her stupidly.  
"She's way to young for me to-" he was interupted.  
"Yes, she's way to young! She is getting the same exact lecture upstairs right now" she said.  
"Amy isn't to young to-" he was interupted again.  
"Yes she is, she's a little girl which doesn't know what she's-"  
"WILL YOU LISTEN?!" he shouted, when he got her full attention.  
"First of all, don't yank my ear. Second of all, me and Amy were having a tickle fight. She was on top of me tickling me, so I flipped us over and you guys walked in! Now is that so bad!" he said Ella was shocked.  
"Oh no, Amy's being lectured for no apparent reason" she said, Sonic quickly ran upstairs and saw Tanaka and Chuck in the doorway. They looked at Sonic.

"I don't think so Sonic. You are to go no where near that girl!" said Chuck, Sonic growled.  
"Don't you growl at me young man!" he shouted at Sonic, Sonic then shook his head.  
"Me and Amy didn't do anything. Here's what happened, Amy had me pinned down and started tickling me, was laughing a lot and since I knew that being on top was a big advantage I switched positions with her! Now there!" he said and barged right past them both, leaving them shell shocked.

Sonic walked to a crying Amy, she was lying face first on the bed. Sonic growled at the two men, signaling them to leave them alone. They left withough a word, closing the door behind them. Sonic sat on the bed and lifted Amy's head up, he smiled at her.  
"I've sorted it, no need to cry now" he said, Amy smiled through her tears.

There was a bang coming from the mirror wardrobe, Amy smiled and walked to it. She opened the door to reveal a pink angel chao with quills and bangs like Amy's and a small red dress on. Amy just had to accessorize her chao, the chao loved them anyway. Amy smiled when she jumped out at her, the chao must have known that she had been crying.

"Hello Rosie" Typical name, but Sonic happened to think that it was cute as ever.  
"Hello there" he said walking to the small chao, the chao had a question mark on it's head. Sonic petted the chao and the once question mark now turned into a heart. He smiled.  
"I didn't know you had a chao" said Sonic, Amy walked to the bed and sat on it.  
"I didn't know that you were lactose intolerant" she said, Sonic chuckled.  
"I have a chao. You wanna meet him?" asked Sonic, Amy nodded.

Sonic ran out of the room and then came back moments later with a small royal blu chao in his arms, it had quills like Sonic's and back spines, it was blue all over with now peach, and it held a small halo over it's head. It was an angel chao like Amy's, Amy smiled at him.

"He's so cute. Hello little guy" she said petting him, the chao had a small heart on top of it's head.  
"Yeah, you are a cutey ain't ya Speedster?" he said giving the chao a wink, the chao smiled and gave off a small 'chao'. As if agreeing with his statement.

Amy placed her chao down and Sonic did the same, then they were not expecting what happened next. The chao got closer and gave off a question mark on top of their heads, then they both had hearts. Amy's chao sat down and began to grow flowers around her, then Speedster started nuzzling with Rosie. Then the two chao's were sent back and a fushia coloured egg appeard, the two chao's danced happily and then went off to play with a few toys which Amy had bought for her chao.

Amy walked to the egg, Sonic was close behind her.  
"Talk about 'love at first sight'." Sonic joked, Amy nodded.  
"Your telling me" she said, Amy walked off to where two baskets lay deep inside the wardrobe. Amy pulled them out, removing various things as she went along. She finally got them out and filled them both with cushions and small, flannel sized blankets.

Amy walked back to the egg and placed it in one of them and then grabbed the two chao who were playing with a ball, she took them to the basket and saw what their reaction would be. They both hopped in and began to sleep, Speedsters small chubby arm wrapped around Rosie. Amy smiled, the perfect reaction.

This had been a long day, Amy didn't even notice the time go by, the dark blue blanket once again covered the sky. Amy smiled and yawned, Sonic knew that it was time for her to go to bed. He tapped her shoulder and nodded towards the bed, Amy nodded and got her pajamas from yesterday. She went to put them on in the bathroom, then came back. Her teeth brushed, the door shut and only a small lamp was giving them light. Amy smiled and hopped into bed, under the covers.

"Sonic. Ain't you gonna jump under the covers?" she asked, Sonic shook his head.  
"Nah, the covers will be to hot for me" he says winking, Amy giggled.  
"If your sure then" Amy yawned and covered her mouth, Sonic smiled.  
"Go to sleep Ames" he kissed her a peck on the lips, then drifted off to sleep. Amy turned the lamp off and then settled down, she had put Sonic under the covers without disturbing him. Sonic was facing her and had his arms around her, he was smiling in his sleep. Amy kissed his forehead and drifted off into dream land.

* * *

**I'm done with this chapter. I am extremely sorry if there are any errors, I will get onto the next chapter as soon as I can!**

**Listen to this message, it may give you a clue on to what I am looking for R&R**

**Again 3-4 reviews please. **


End file.
